


(Whatever You Do) Don't Touch Him

by RaineAisling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, BAMF Bruce Banner, Brony - Freeform, Brucey, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Français | French, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve-Friendly, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bruce Banner, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Stanner, TRADUCTION, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trammel, Translation, cauchemar, crise de panique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineAisling/pseuds/RaineAisling
Summary: /!\ TRADUCTION DE LA FICTION DE TRAMMEL- Stop ! Juste... arrête ! hurla Bruce. Hurlait ! Son Bruce.Bruce se plaça devant Steve, imposant son corps entre les deux hommes, se tenant bien droit dans l'espace de Rogers afin de protéger Tony. Dans les yeux de son petit ami, Tony vit une lueur verte.- Ne le touchez pas ! gronda Bruce. SCIENCEBOYFRIENDS STANNER BRONY





	(Whatever You Do) Don't Touch Him

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Whatever You Do) Don't Touch Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976991) by [Trammel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel). 



> Voici ma toute première traduction d'une fiction de Trammel que j'ai beaucoup aimé et que je voulais absolument partager avec vous ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.
> 
> DISCLAIMER : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à MARVEL et l'histoire originale à Trammel. Je ne suis que votre humble traductrice.
> 
> PS : Immense merci à mon Zelophe pour ses nombreux conseils et sa super bêta. Sans lui je ne suis pas grand chose !

C’était comme une éclipse terrestre, un sombre paysage extraterrestre, et l’équipe était éparpillée autour de lui. L’équipe était… morte. Ils étaient tous morts ou mourants. Mais Tony était en vie, baissant les yeux sur eux. Il s’agenouilla pour voir le visage ravagé de Steve tourné vers lui. Le Captain ouvrit les yeux et fixa Tony d’un regard douloureux.

\- **Vous auriez pu nous sauver** , dit Captain America la respiration sifflante avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

_Non, non, non ! Ça ne pouvait pas arriver - ça ne pouvait pas -_

- **Tony** , flotta une douce voix jusqu’à son cerveau, éclairant un peu les ténèbres. **Tony, réveille-toi.**

Tony s’éveilla brusquement pour constater qu’il s’était endormi sur le canapé dans le coin de son labo. Ses papiers étaient éparpillés sur le sol près de ses pieds et son scientifique était assis près de lui. Tony empoigna la chemise à carreaux de Bruce et tenta de parler. Il réalisa alors qu’il en était incapable, complètement à bout de souffle.

Le serrement dans sa poitrine, le manque d’air. Bordel, pas encore. _Pas encore !_ Les grandes mains de Bruce se posèrent doucement sur ses bras et ses yeux chaleureux le regardèrent.

- **Tu rêvais. C'était juste un rêve. Tout va bien. On est dans le labo et tout le monde est en sécurité.**

À travers ses halètements, Tony acquiesça, montrant à Bruce qu’il comprenait.

\- **Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis allé chercher du thé et JARVIS m’a dit que tu t’étais endormi. Du coup, j’ai décidé de te laisser te reposer. Je parlais avec Helen.**  
\- **Tu... tu... ils...** haleta Tony, les mots sortant avec peine. **Tout le monde est mort… ma faute… ma...**  
\- **Non, non Tony. C’était un cauchemar.** Bruce attira soigneusement Tony contre lui et l’ingénieur enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, sa tête reposant contre le torse du scientifique. **Tu dois respirer. Essais de respirer, comme on l’a déjà fait avant, tu te souviens ?**

Bruce s’était déjà comporté ainsi avec lui un certain nombre de fois, mais jamais en présence des autres. Tony remarqua que JARVIS avait assombri les parois de verre du laboratoire sans que quiconque lui ai demandé, de sorte que le reste de l’équipe ne les voie pas. C’était le milieu de la nuit, mais cela ne voulait rien dire.

Il s’efforça d’écouter Bruce, d’apaiser son souffle, profitant de la chaleur de l’autre homme s’infiltrant lentement en lui. Tony commença à se souvenir d’où il se trouvait, ce qu’il faisait avant de s’endormir. Après le retour victorieux des Avengers à la tour avec le sceptre de Loki, Bruce et lui avaient commencé à travailler sur Ultron. Mais Bruce était fermement contre l’utilisation du sceptre pour activer ce programme. Durant les dernières heures, il avait essayé de défendre son point de vue auprès de Tony. L’ingénieur savait que Bruce l’écoutait, n’ignorant pas ses préoccupations, mais l’idée de rendre le sceptre sans même avoir exploité son pouvoir le laissait sans voix. Un moment donné, Bruce était parti se refaire du thé et Tony avait fermé les yeux juste un instant…

\- **Oh… oh mon dieu. J’ai peur putain. Tout le temps.**

À ces mots, Bruce rapprocha un peu plus Tony.

\- **Je sais. Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution.**  
\- **Comment… comment peux-tu être contre ça ?**  
\- **Je ne suis pas contre. Mais je pense que ce n’est pas le bon moment. Tu as dis toi même que nous sommes bien loin d’une interface. On a travaillé toute la nuit mais nous n’y sommes pas encore. On a aucune idée de ce que la pierre pourrait faire. Comment elle interagira avec notre technologie.**  
\- **Mais... mais nous devons...**  
\- **Non.** La voix de Bruce était infiniment douce et sa main frottait le dos de Tony en de petits cercles apaisants. **Pas comme ça. Pas à cause d’un cauchemar. Tu as raison d’être effrayé mais on doit faire ça bien. On a besoin de plus de temps. Tu sais qu’essayer de jouer à Dieu, foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir n'a jamais été mon truc.**

Il parlait d’une voix douce et apaisante. Tony écoutait simplement, essayant de taire la peur qui l’étouffait.

\- **Je pense qu’on devrait continuer de travailler sur le programme, mais qu’on ne devrait pas utiliser la pierre pour l’activer. Toi et moi, nos cerveaux ensembles, on concevra un meilleur plan. On trouvera un autre moyen. On y arrivera. Maintenant, tu dois juste respirer. Respirer pour moi. Allez.**

Tony l’écouta et se concentra simplement sur sa respiration, sur la sensation de chaleur alimentant les gamma de Bruce autour de lui, sa main frottant tendrement son dos.

- **On peut continuer à travailler sur l’interface. En attendant, on parlera à Thor. - JARVIS, peux-tu demander au Dr Foster de venir ici un peu plus tôt demain ?**  
\- **Bien sûr, je lui envoie un message** , répliqua JARVIS.

D’accord, Tony avait planifié une fête “on a encore sauvé le monde” pour le lendemain soir. Ce soir ? Il ne savait plus. Actuellement, il était incapable de penser à autre chose que respirer et écouter Bruce.

\- **Le Dr Foster est vraiment douée pour amener Thor à être rationnel. Et elle est allée sur Asgard. Elle comprend leur technologie bien plus que nous le pouvons et elle peut nous conseiller sur la façon de leur parler.**  
- **Leur ?** Tony bougea un peu pour regarder son scientifique. Son rocher, l’homme qui l’avait vu traverser tant de choses.  
\- **Écoute, le père de Thor est roi d’un monde entier, une planète, n’est-ce pas ?**  
\- **Ouais. Ouais il l’est, d’après ce qu’ils disent.**

Tony semblait à nouveau capable de former des phrases complètes.

\- **Et il a des alliés. D’autres planètes. Des planètes entières, Tony. On travaille à devenir leurs alliés. Travaillons ensemble. Un front uni contre… tout ce qui est à venir.**

L’idée traversa la panique de Tony. Il y songea réellement.

\- **Ce n’est pas... peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.**

Bruce lui sourit doucement, de l’enthousiasme dans ses yeux.

\- **Et bien, tu n’es pas le seul génie par ici.**

Bruce attira Tony contre lui, le tenant fermement. L’ingénieur ferma les yeux. Il était si fatigué. Toujours planifier. Toujours devoir se battre. Et cela ne semblait pas suffisant. Sa poitrine lui fit mal et sa tête tourna.

Après un moment de calme, ils furent interrompus par la voix retentissante de Cap.

\- **Stark, qu’est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Pourquoi le sceptre est-il ici ?**

Tony sauta hors des bras de Bruce et - juste un peu étourdi - vint à la rencontre du Captain à l’avant du laboratoire, où le sceptre reposait sur son support, la pierre d’un bleu venue d’un autre monde perçant le cerveau de Tony, ravivant les images de son cauchemar…

\- **On travaille sur quelque chose. L’utilisation du pouvoir de la pierre afin d’alimenter un programme entier. Ça pourrait être la réponse à tout** , commença à expliquer Tony.  
\- **Incroyable ! Vous mettez la pagaille avec un pouvoir que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Sans prévenir quiconque ? Vous faites ce que vous voulez, comme toujours** , commença Steve, sa colère montant pour prendre le ton du “qu’est-ce que Tony a encore fait”.  
\- **Ce n’est pas…**

Rogers avança jusqu’à se trouver raide devant le visage de Tony. Bien que tout ce qu’il veuille soit ramper et se mettre en boule pour pleurer, Tony se tint aussi droit que possible. Il ne pouvait quasiment pas entendre Steve dont la voix était soudainement superposée par celle de Howard dans sa tête.

_T’as foiré. Tu fais toujours tout foiré ! Cette fois, il en coûtera au monde entier..._

Tony se força lui-même à respirer et regarda Steve droit dans les yeux.

- **Il ne devrait pas être ici. Il devrait être sous la surveillance de Thor.**  
\- **Non ! On en a besoin. Vous n’avez pas idée ! Vous n’avez pas vu ce qu’il y avait là-haut, Cap. Vous ne l’avez pas vu !**

Tony donna un coup à Steve droit dans la poitrine. Il s’était peut-être penché sur la suggestion de Bruce, mais il n’allait pas laisser Cap le tirer à nouveau vers le bas. Pas moyen.

- **Là n’est pas la question !** Rogers éleva la voix et Tony en fit de même. Il remarqua que Bruce l’avait suivi, se tenant à proximité.  
\- **Vous n’avez pas vu ce qui va arriver ! Ce qui vient pour nous tous. Vous n’avez pas vu. Là-haut. Ils ne s’arrêteront pas et si nous sommes les seuls à faire obstacle, alors nous allons perdre. Tout perdre.**

À l’entente du plaidoyer dans sa voix, Tony voulu vomir.

\- **Ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez prendre les décisions pour nous tous. Vous faites toujours ça, agir à la place des autres. Vous n’écoutez jamais. Vous allez causer une catastrophe.**

Rogers poussa Tony en arrière, sa large main appuyant contre le réacteur, et Tony ne put s’empêcher de reculer.

\- **Vous ne savez pas ! Vous n’êtes même pas resté dans les parages. Vous êtes si obsédé par la recherche de votre vieux copain. Vous avez tout laissé entre mes mains et j’essaie seulement de progresser. J’essaie de p-protéger tout le monde.**

De tout sa force, il tenta d’empêcher sa voix de vaciller mais ce fut un échec. Il pria tout ce qu’il put pour que Cap ne voit pas ses mains trembler. Conversation de merde. Tony commença à lever le bras, sur le point d’appeler son gant et sérieusement tirer dans la stupide face de Rogers quand quelque chose d’incroyable se produisit. Tony sentit une douce main sur son bras, le repoussant à la fois en arrière et sur le côté.

\- **Stop ! Juste… arrête !** hurla Bruce. _Hurlait !_ Son Bruce.

Bruce se plaça devant Steve, imposant son corps entre les deux hommes, se tenant bien droit dans l’espace de Rogers afin de protéger Tony. Dans les yeux de son petit ami, Tony vit une lueur verte.

\- **Ne le touchez pas !** gronda Bruce. Steve fit un pas en arrière, l’air désormais incertain, effrayé par l’Autre Gars ?  
\- **Dr Banner, vous devez voir à quel point c’est dangereux. C’est juste typique de Stark d’ignorer les dangers pour faire ce qu’il désir...**  
- **Non. Non ! Avec tout mon respect, Fermez. Votre. Putain. De. Gueule. Steve, ordonna Bruce** , la voix rauque et furieuse.

À ces mots, Tony cligna des yeux. Il voulait parler pour lui-même, ou, mieux encore, laisser son armure parler pour lui, droit dans la face de Steve, mais toute cette énergie était actuellement concentrée sur son essai d’arrêter de trembler. Et d’après ce qu’il voyait, Bruce n’avait pas besoin de son aide maintenant. Bruce avait cette énergie.

Le petit scientifique regardait Rogers qui le dominait mais Bruce ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Si le vert s’était dissipé, son regard aurait pu tuer. Tony essaya d’ignorer la douleur dans sa poitrine et écouta ce que Bruce disait.

\- **Vous n’avez pas à venir ici et l’accuser comme ça. Vous tous… si le reste d’entre vouliez bien se donner la peine de l'ÉCOUTER, Tony est celui qui fait le plus d’effort ici, tout le temps. Il fait tout pour l’équipe. Son argent, son temps, sa putain d’âme… Il donne tout pour nous, pour le monde, et vous êtes tous foutrement prêts à le condamner pour ça.**  
\- **Bruce, je…** commença Steve mais Bruce l’ignora.  
\- **Tony a raison. Nous étions ici, vous pas. Vous n’avez pas vu les choses que Tony a vu. Vous-même n’avez pas travaillé jusqu’à la mort pour tous nous protéger. Protéger le monde. Tony l’a fait.**

Rogers resta sans voix pendant un moment.

\- **Vous devez céder** , dit Bruce, sa voix plus basse, encore plus menaçante. **Vous devez laisser tomber.**

Rogers soutint davantage son regard dans lequel Bruce sembla voir quelque chose s’illuminer.

\- **Ce n’est pas… Je... Je suis désolé, je n’essaie pas de… mais Docteur Banner, Bruce, vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas tout gâcher avec ce pouvoir. Nous ne savons pas de quoi il s’agit.**  

La voix de Steve était moins assurée désormais. Moins “Je-Suis-Captain-America-et-Je-Sais-Tout”. Ouais, et bien, Tony était prêt à parier que Steve n’avait jamais su ce que ce cher vieux père lui avait injecté mais qu’il était pourtant allé de l’avant et lui avait fait confiance..

\- **Dans ce cas nous ne le feront pas.**  
\- **Bruce** , le prévint Tony. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le sceptre partir. Impossible. Il se plaça aux côtés de Bruce. **On ne peut pas !**  
\- **On trouvera un autre moyen, Tony.** Bruce tendit la main pour agripper le bras de Tony, mais il ne se détourna pas de Cap. **Tu sais que c’est la bonne décision.**

Tony ne voulait pas encore tout foutre en l’air. Il le refusait. Mais il devait faire confiance à Bruce. Bruce, qui faisait face à un super-soldat de deux fois sa taille, pour lui. Seulement pour lui.

\- **Bien. Ok. Prenez-le alors** , concéda Tony. Steve se tourna pour le regarder. **Amenez-le à Thor, il peut le garder. Cette foutue chose n’a été qu’un problème pour nous tous** , céda-t-il.

Il ne pouvait exclure la pensée que la pierre avait ébranlé son esprit, causant le cauchemar. Il avait besoin de s’en éloigner un peu, faire un break.

\- **Prenez-le Steve** , ordonna Bruce. **Prenez-le et allez vous détendre. Tony a suffisamment souffert à cause de vous tous.  
** \- **Je… Je suis désolé** , dit Steve, semblant désormais plus incertain.

Bordel, Tony espérait de tout coeur que J enregistrait ça.

\- **Partez.**

Bruce resta debout devant Tony, le protégeant. En temps normal, cela aurait logiquement dû agacer Tony, mais tout ce qu’il ressentait était de la reconnaissance. Une immense reconnaissance. Steve se détourna, saisit le sceptre, fit bonne figure, puis, se dirigea hors du labo. Tony parvint à rester sur ses pieds jusqu’au départ de Steve, puis, se laissa aller contre Bruce.

\- **JARVIS, verrouillage. Personne n’entre** , ordonna Bruce.  
- **Tout de suite, Dr Banner.**  
\- **Tony** , dit Bruce avec douceur. **Tu trembles. Reviens et assied-toi.**

Les murs étaient encore sombres ce qui signifiait que personne ne verrait Tony s’effondrer. Il laissa Bruce le ramener sur le canapé, et bientôt, il se retrouva étendu sur Bruce, ses bras autour de lui, blotti dans une couverture. Il tremblait toujours mais il pouvait sentir la chaleur alimentée par les gamma s’insinuer en lui.

\- **Putain c’était génial. S-Steve pensait que tu allais laisser sortir Hulk et l’écraser.**

À ces mots, Tony entendit Bruce émettre un son étrange.

\- **Je n’ai pas besoin de l’Autre Gars pour te protéger. Je peux le faire moi-même. Tu es la chose la plus importante de ma vie.**

Tony ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Il ne pouvait pas laisser échapper qu’il ressentait exactement la même chose, c’était trop pour le moment.

\- **Tu es mon chevalier en armure brillante** , offrit-il.

Continuant de laisser courir ses mains dans le dos de Tony, Bruce rit.

\- **Je n’ai jamais entendu ça avant.**  
\- **Tu l’es. Toi, et l’Autre Gars. Vous l’êtes tous les deux depuis notre rencontre. Depuis ce premier jour.**

Tony leva la tête, se hissa un peu et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Bruce, timides, fiévreuses. Cette chose entre eux était encore nouvelle, incertaine. Mais maintenant, cela semblait plus réel. Plus vrai.

- **Mon Dieu, tu es… tu es incroyable.**  
\- **Tout comme toi** , répondit Bruce, l’embrassant en retour.

Tony posa sa tête sur le torse de Bruce. Il était toujours apeuré mais il réalisa qu’il n’était plus seul. Il avait Bruce. Ils pouvaient avoir peur ensemble. Plus seul. Il ferma les yeux et s’agrippa.


End file.
